Luke Blade and Criss Angel: Fight for Love
by HilarySummers6969
Summary: Twin brothers collide into eachothers lives once again, and they both seem to fall in love with the same girl... Who will she chose? Who will be left broken hearted? READ READ READ AND COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Luke's POV-

It was noon. I woke up in my own bed and realized wow im a free man. The phone rang. "Hello?" "Hello Luke its miles (my lawyer) good news. Now that you have done your hard time in jail you are aloud to do what you want, except you have to attend a special therapy session every week," "WHAT? Why?" i yelled. "Just to make sure you can communicate and your brain is thinking straight so you don't get into anymore trouble." "Okay." i sighed. "Kay i'll meet you down in the lobby, and we can have coffee. I agreed and shut my phone.

I got outta bed, had some breakfast and took the elevator downstairs. People starred at me funny, but some girls gave a flirtatious smile at me. I just nodded and smiled back. As soon as i reached the lobby i headed towards miled who was right in the middle of the hotel's madness. The hotel was bright and there were alot of different kinds of stores in the lobby. As i greeted miles he handed me a starbucks coffee. "Thanks." "No problem, so luke let's get down to business. You will have therapy sessions every wednesday night from 4-6 or 7 and we are gonna put you on some pills to make sure you get to sleep alright." i wanted to deny the medication but i was tired of dissagreeing so i just nodded. "So anyways how have you been?" he asked.

"Good man, i'm glad to be back in my aparetment and i can't wait to walk around new york again. How have you been?" Miles kept going on about his dog or girlfriend, i dont even know i wasnt really listening, well i was listening until soemthing caught my eye. Actually someone. She walked through the crowd, many people smiled at her and waved. She greeted them with a wave and a beautiful smile. She was listening to music and i could tell she just came back from a jog. Her baggy short shorts complimented her nice long tanned legs, andher tank top suited her body type nice, including her chest espeacially. "Who's that!" i asked Inturrupting Miles. He didn't even have to look around, he knew exactly who i was pointing at. "Oh thats jacqueline, you know the actress singer model person." My eyes widened but i never looked away from her. "When did she move to new york?" I had to find out more about this girl, i had heard of her and her movies but never realized how attractive she was.

"When you were in jail her and her friends bought an apartment here." My heart jumped, thank God she lives in the same hotel as me! I watched as she leaned over the counter of a juice stand. damn she was so hot. The way her body bent over turned me on. They handed her a water, and she took a big sip. "Is she single?" I never turned my head to look at Miles. I kept my eyes glued on her. I watched as she waved to her friend, and she ran to meet up with her. "Well about a month ago she got outta a really bad relationship, btu yea shes single." Without thinking i took a step forward but then miles held onto my shoulder. "Now hold up buddy, i dont know if she'll be into you." She said good bye to her friend and started to walk to the elevator. She walked past us and flicked her golden brown hair out of her eyes and waved at Miles. She made eye contact with me and smiled. I couldnt help but blush. But she also looked a little scared or nervous that i was starring at her.

Crap, she must know who i am, and my past, i was a murderur. But the fact is that i was one and never will be again. I watched tthe way her body moved as she walked. "well i guess ill see you around Luke." I nodded my head but didnt look at him. Just jacqueline.

That night i lay in my bed. Just thinking about her. I tried to relax but i just couldn't. I made myself comfortable. I took my shirt off, and my pants so i was just in my boxers. i took a pillow and put it between my legs, and then i took another pillow and held it in my arms, and then rested my head on it. i went to bed and dreamed of jacqueline.


	2. Chapter 2

CHapter 2

I woke up this moring fully rested. i rushed down to the lobby, to see her, to maybe even talk to her. I could hear people screaming with excitment. And then i felt a hand tap me."Glad to see your out of jail, Luke." I turned around only to see criss angel. my brother.

"criss, what are you-" "happy to see me, im here doing a show in a few days." I just stood there, I didnt want to see him. i wanted to move on with my life without him in it. Being criss angel's twin was a hard life, but luckily i was lucky to get away from him when i was 18 and move on with a new life anfd become famous by mysekf but I was so sick and tired of people always asking me if imi criss im luke blade.

"Hey why don't we catch up, have some coffee, i'll buy." He smiled. God he was such a douchebag but what the hell i was getting free coffee. "Sure." i said. We walked to a local deli and got some coffee. Criss asked how i was and what was going on with my life. I gave a small description and then felt the need to ask about him. He went on and on bragging and such about him and his show and all the fame he has been getting. Douchebag, just saying it again. But i didnt pay any attention to him. I was starring at jacqueline. She was with her friends, 1 was a girl and the other 3 were guys. They sat around bored until two of their other male friends came to them with what looked to be a sound system and other large equipment. What were they doing?

Normal POV

Each of them held a bag with probs and costumes in it. When the close group of friends first arrived (who were all best friends) in New york 2 years ago they wanted to let everyone know they had arrived by dancing to popular songs, and since 2 years had past they felt like doing it again. Music started playing. A huge circle of people started to crowd around them. "Woah who's that?" criss asked. Luke hoped he was pointing at someone in the crowd or jacquelines friend, but no he was pointing at jacqueline. "Oh thats uhh," Luke wondered if he should lie and say he didnt know who it was, but then he said. "Thats jacqueline." Criss' eyes widened. "Shes beautiful." he whispered. Luke tried to ignore Criss. He slowly began to walk towards the crowd of people.

But then Criss bolted to the circle. They both fought through the crowd to get front row which they did. A man with tanned skinned came to the center of the large half of a circle. "Hey guys, it's us! And yea were doing the dancing thing again." they all laughed at the non confindent remark ANother guy came beside him. "Shawty fire burning on the dance floor!" The guy yelled. They al laughed again. And then all of a sudden fire burning played through the mall, and 4 people were standing with their backs facing the audience. Their were 2 guys and 2 girls. The girls were on the outside and the guys on the inside, they began to dance and lip sync to music. It was amazing. The seven of composed different dances to different songs. Some of them even did solos with sometimes had back up dancers. Huge ccrowds gathered to see them!

They were so entertaining. ANd espesiaclly jacqueline... She appeared on a chair. He face was down and then the music for the song mirriors began to play. Her hair flipped up and she began to dancing. It was so sexy! The was her body could move. LUke and Criss satrred at her with lust. Never taking their eyes off her, She even made eye contact with them a couple of times.

Lukes POV

They danced some more and then i saw jacqueline walking towardsw me and criss. She smiled. "Hey your Criss Angel right?" I looked at Criss with hatred. His face lit up. "Yea..yea i am." He sounded nervous. "And your Jacqueline Summers." he finally said. Criss was totally ignoring me. Then jacqueline looked at me and smiled. "Yea, sorry i just i saw you and i thought wow is that criss angel, so i just wanted to make sure," she laughed slightly. She looked so easy to talk too... God i wish she would talk to me. "Jacqueline!" He friends yelled and gestured for her to come their way. She looked back and then flipped her hair to face us. "It was nice to meet you... maybe ill talk to you later."She smiled and quickly said as she ran to her friends.

Criss looked at jacqueline breahted out and then he looked at me and gave a cocky smile. I rolled my eyes. And then i heard the music playing. It was Magic by B.O.B. Jacqueline her female friend and two of her male friends started to dance. When the part that said MINDFREAK came up jacqueline looked at criss and winked. It felt like someone punched me in my stomach. Then the song ended. I still felt terrible. Then i noticed Jacqueline looking at me. She looked sad, or maybe she was just frightened that i was here watching her, a killer starring at her move her body to beats. Then girlfriend by Avril Lavigne came on and Jacqueline and her friend both started to dance to it. Jacqueline made numerous eye contact with me and pointed at me, well even though sh e pointed at others alot but she winked at me. And then she came close to me and deeply looked in my eyes.

The song ended. Jacqueline started to freak out and scream withe excitment. I looked into the crowd and saw Holly, Bridget and Kendra from Playboy. They were screaming with excitement and thne ran up to jacqueline and gave her a hug. They satrted to talk alot and they hugged alot. Jacqueline had to go but then when she returned to the stage (well circle thing) she pointed at them, and winked.

Drop it to the floor statred to play and they holwed as jacqueline rocked her body with her friends. Criss' face was pricless. "Shit shes friends with my ex- girlfriend." He sighed. I could only laugh. He shurgged. "I dont care, I still think shes hot." The 7 of them packed up signed some auto graphs and even took some pictures. Me and criss were just about to walk up to JAcqueline but then her and her group dissapered. "Damn." I sighed. I looked at Criss. "She talked to me." He smield. "Shut up." I whispered.

Me and Criss walked to the elevators as Criss began to bragh about his life. (whatever) We were walking down the hall and thencriss stopped. "I just realized i have to go back down stairs to meet with the hotel managers." I really didnt care, just as long as he was gone. "Okay go a head," "Anyways ill see you around." he smiled as he headed for the elevators. When he walked into the elevators someone walked out. It was jacqueline. She was about to turn my way when she stopped, i saw an arm grab her and pull her into the elevator. Oh my god criss, of all the girls you choose to go after, you choose her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

jacquelines pOV

Hey! what are you-" i yelled but then i stopped. I looked into his hazel brown eyes. " hey criss ." i said calmy. "Hey jacqueline." he smirked. I nodded. "Sorry to grab you like that i just, i thought that was you and i just wanted to make sure." i laughed a little. I didnt reallly know how to react. "Hey what are you doing in new york?" "Broadway wanted me to preform believe for a little bit, so here i am." "Thats awesome! Ive always loved your show." I could tell criss liked that, his face lit up. "really? well maybe i could get you some tickets and you could come and watch me..." He got a little closer to me. "Yea that would be fun." I smiled. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. "well i should probably go im kinda holding the elevator up." i said. "Oh yea," he nodded. "It was nice to meet you," i gave a warm smile. "You too..." "jacqueline!" He called as i was just heading out of the elevator. "yea?" i turned. "I'll see you around and get you hookups on my show, and then maybe we could...hangout." "Yea i'd like that." We bothed smiled and the elevator doors closed.

Normal POV

Criss put his back to the elevator and closed his eyes. oh my god. WHen he was with her for the last fews minutes he felt like he was in heaven. and then he thought imagine if he was in a relationship with her then that would be the best thing in the world. She was so beautiful. He let out some air and then kept thinking about her the rest of the day.

As jacqueline walked out the elevator she looked at her watch. It was 3:30 and her friends and her were suppose to have coffee together at 4:00. SHit she had to get ready. She began to run a little and then looked behind her. Since she wasn't looking where she was going she ran into Luke. "Oh my God Im soo sorry!" She said. Luke couldn't believe his eyes, there she was, she ran into him, she touched him. "No, uh , dont worry its okay." Jacqueline smiled but then looked at his face, she reconized him, she knew who he was and what he had done. "Sorry i was just kinda in a rush," Luke could tell she wanted to leave a little. Her face showed her emotions. She looked scared and nervous. "You know who i am, don't you?" luke sighed.

Jacqueline gave a faint smile and nodded slightly. "You don't have to worry, i'm a changed man, that what prison does to you, it can change you, especially if you share a room with a gay guy who likes your body." He laughed. Jacqueline burst out into laughter. "I'm jacqueline." "Luke," he shurugged (as if she didnt already know thatw as his name) "Anyways it was nice to meet you." She said as she took steps away from him. "You too, jacqueline." She started to walk down the hall. "Wait, jacqueline!" She turned. "Yea?" She looked so innocent. "i know this is sudden but would you... maybe ..like to come over to my place tonight?" Her face lit up. "I can cook you some food and we could just hangout." She smiled. "Sure," His eyes brightened up. He wrote down the time (6:00) and his room number (4537) and passed it to her. "Ill see you then." she smiled. "yea." They looked into each others eyes until they heard someone clear their throat. Luke turned."Miles." he froze. "Jacqueline," he smiled. "Luke, did you take your pills." "Yes." he said sternly. "I'll see you tonight luke." Jacqueline said as she began to walk down the hall. Lukes happiness dissapered. WHy did MIles have to intterupt them! "Luke what did you do?" His face was so strict. "Nothing okay, i didnt do anything," he quickly said as he ran to the elevator.

Jacqueline changed her clothes washed her face and put on a fresh coat of makeup. She tied her golden brown hair up into a messy bun. She let her blonde bangs fall to the side of her head and then ran out the door. She hurried to the lobby where she saw her friends sitting at coffee shop waiting for her. She pulled up a chair and sat down. "Well well well look who finally showed up." Evan jokingly said. "Girl where were you?" Nico asked. She smiled at them. Lila wrapped her arm around jacqueline and they hugged. "I met someone, and i'm going over to his place tonight to have dinner.

"SERIOUSLY!" Lila jacqueline nico and micahel had been best friends since gr.3, they were also best friends with 3 guys named Adam Drew and Oscar. The 7 of them were the almost like real world las vegas. they moved to new york at the age of 20 and were all now 22. They were all famous wether it was jacqueline being an actress singer and model, nico being a dancer actor and singer, evan being a famous , actor and singer, lila a famous dancer and dentist, and adam drew and and oscar the hottest most famous basketball players in the country.

"Who!" asked lila. "Luke Blade..." she looked down. "LUKE BLADE!" they all said in unison. "The murdurer!" evan shouted. "shhhhh." she put her finger to her mouth. "He's changed, i know its hard to believe but he's actually really sweet. And plus im not gonna say no to a guy who has killed someone, its just trouble." "Girl your gonna get raped!" nico smirked. "You guys should shut up, i support you hun." Lila rested her hand on jacquelines shoulder. "Thanks ILy." She smiled. The rest of the lunch hour they ate, and talked just like usual. By the time they were done it was 4:15. Jacqueline looked at her watch. "Shti i gotta go get ready!" "Jacqueline there's an hour and 45 minutes until your date, you have time!" evan laughed. "No i don't, im a girl i need alot of time to get ready." She nodded at lila.

Luke went to the gym. He worked out for about 40 mins, he had to get in shape for Jacqueline. He then went up to his room and tried to make his apartment look presentable. He took a shower and got dressed in a black t-shirt with white smokey writing on it and he put on some jeans and sprayed his calone on himself. He made some spagetti and got out some red wine.

Jacqueline had a shower, and dryed her hair. She straghtened her hair and then curled the bottoms. She put on a black short dress and some nice black heels. She applyed black eyeliner to the top and bottom and mascara. She sprayed her favourite perfume on her wrists, front and back of neck, and a little bit near her chest. She put some lotion on her arms. she looked in the mirror, she was so hot. She waved good bye to her roommates adn grabbed her bag. She slipped her phone, some mint gum and more of her perfume in her bag. She had to admit she was pretty nervous, alone in **his** appartment all alone with him, what if he took advantage of her, or tried to kill her? She tried not to think about it but instead just shrugged and walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

jacqueline arrived 8 minutes late. She knocked on the door of Luke's appartment. She sorted through her bag for some mint gum and shoved it in her mouth. Luke was nervous he took a breath and opened the door to find jacquelines beautiful face. He smiled at her and looked down at her body. Oh my god shes gorgeous he thought. "Hey." she smiled. Luke was breath taken. "Hey. Uhh come on in." Jacqueline walked to the middle of the apartment. Luke shut the door and followed her until he rushed to face her.

"You look amazing." He was speachless. "Thankyou, you do too." He led her to the couch and she sat down. "I made spagetti and bought some red wine, is that okay?" "Perfect, I love spagetti and red wine." She smiled. He rested 2 plates of spagetti on the table in front of her, and then got 2 glasses and the red wine and set it on the table. He sat down beside her. "So tell me about yourself." He brought up conversation as they ate. "Well I'm 22 years old, live in new york with my 3 friends, i'm an actress, model and singer, and i don't smoke crack." Luke laughed "wow thats uhm, thats some great information, i dont smoke crack either." he smiled.

"Whats it like to be a actress, a singer and a model?" "well its fun most of the time, i love acting and singing but because of the fame you never really get a moment to yourself. And my roommates are famous to so it just adds on even more attention." "really who are your roommates." Jacqueline explained nico evan and lila and even drew adam and oscar to him. "Were kinda like jersey shore but we dont have sex and get drunk all the time, we have actual jobs." They both laughed. "It does sound pretty intesne." "yea and our personal life is always open to the public, like me and my friend drew were dating a little bit ago but then he cheated on me because he says he the girl he was with got him drunk, but when i walked in she was on top of him and he didnt look or act drunk at all. Plus he could have been a man and pushed her off." She crossed her arms and sighed. "He doesn't deserve a great girl like you." he smiled.

They began talking about different subjects for a while and then jacqueline finally asked. "Well what abuot you, whats your story," he looked up at her, and then she remembered that he didnt have that great of a life. "Oh im sorry, you dont have to tell me if you dont want to." She sighed. "No, no, it's just it's a long story and i dont know where to start..." She got closer to him. "I have the time." He didnt want to tell her that him and criss were related so he mixed his story up a little. "Well i never knew my birth parents, I was adopted and when i was 6 my mother died. My dad didnt think he could take care of me by himself so he gave me to foster care. I bounced around from family to family, and then i finally found a family that loved me." He smiled, and she smiled. but then his smile faded.

"Until i was diagnosed with fetal alcohole synderum. I'm okay now but my foster family just couldn't take it, but at least i had magic in my life and thats how i became famous with it, but people called me a copycat criss angel, and then others said he copied me. But you know i just went a little crazy, thats why i killed vienna and austin, i just couldnt control myself and now that it's over and done with and ive done my time i still have to deal with the interviews the medical appoitmnets and its just a constant reminder and it just makes me so mad."

Jacqueline began to become a little uneasy. She wasnt making eye contact with Luke. "Most of my life i felt like i was never truly loved by anyone." He looked down. Jacqueline looked up at him. His hand was placed on his leg near his pelvis area. She gave him a pity look and rested her hand on his. "Oh Luke." she sighed. Luke stopped. He froze as he felt her hand touch his, it was so close to his pelvis area, he felt nevous yet comfortable at the same time. He looked at their hands and then looked up at her. "If you ever need to talk im always here okay?" He smiled and nodded. They looked into eachothers eyes. Luke began to slightly lean forward when all of a sudden his phone rang. "Crap, im sorry i have to take this." "It's okay i understand."

"Hello?" "Hey Luke its Miles, just checking in on you." "Thanks miles im fine," Luke wasn't happy miles was inturrpting his time wiff jacqueline. "Have you taken your pills?" "Yes miles ive taken my damn pills." "Also CNN wants to do another interview with you." "What! Another interview no way, you can tell them ive had enough with the interviews!" Luke shut his phone and put his hands to his face as he leaned forward. Then he felt a hand rest on his back. "You okay?" Jacqueline sweetly asked. He shrugged and shook his head. He wanted jacqueline to comfort him, he needed her too. "Do you need a hug?" She smiled. "A hug." he looked at her blankly. "Yea, dont you know what a hug is?" she laughed. Luke rolled his eyes and smiled. "Yes i know what a hug is it's just," his smile faded. "i haven' been offered one in a long time." jacqueline looked at him and gave him a sweet innocent smile. She then wrapped her arms around him bringing him to a gentle hug. At first he was surprised and tense, but then he felt her warm body against his and he felt at peace. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He began to burrie his face in her neck and shoulder, he could smell her sweet perfume, and it drove him crazy. He HAD to have her, he NEEDED to kiss her, to FEEL her in his arms.

Jacqueline pulled away. He was dissapointed, he never wanted to let go of her. As she moved away they met face to face. Luke was just about to lean in and kiss her until she turned her head and asked what time it was. "Uhh," he looked at his watch."nine." he sighed. "Nine! wow we must of talked for a while," she smirked. "well i should probably get going, but i had a really good time tonight." She got up from the couch. Luke followed behind her. His body was so close to hers as he stood behind her. She turned to face him. She smiled, and put her face to the side of his head. She gave a small kiss to his cheek. He breathed in her smell, and closed his eyes as he felt her soft touch kiss his face. She looked into his eyes and turned, she was just about to open the door when lukes hand came and grabbed her arm and pulled her to his body.

He wrapped his arm around her waist so she couldn't escape. (Not like she wanted to) He pulled her body close enough to him so that their faces touched in a loving kiss. He pushed her against the wall, to kiss her more. He didnt want to stop, but the question was, was she accepting his kiss. He pulled away to look at her. Her blue eyes were so beatiful, her lips were moist, and she looked so innocent. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself," she looked up at him with a warm smile. "I want you Jacqueline! I want to be with you." His voice was weak, and it almost sounded like he was gonna cry.

She didnt say a word. Luke looked down, his hands still at her hips. His head was close to her chest, and oh how he wanted to rest his head there. She took her hand and held his face, with the other hand she grabbed his hand and held it, then she brought his lips to hers. She took her face away and looked at him. She wrapped her arms around him. One on his hand the other on his head and whispered in his ear. "I want to be with you too..." He looked into her face. "really?" he face lit up. She nodded.

"do you wanna stay the night?" he shyly asked. "Of course." They kissed once more but this time it was more fierce. Luke picked her up a little off the ground as she held onto him still kissing him. He had her pushed hard against the wall and then her feet returned to the ground. They were still kissing. Luke began to slide her dress and bra straps off her shoulder. Jacqueline stopped. he continued to kiss her neck as he tried to undo her bra. "Wait...Luke." She pushed him away a little. "Could we maybe take this slow, i mean i just met you today, and i really like you and i dont want to rush anything." He felt dissapointed inside but he did really care for this girl, and wanted their love to be special. "Of course babe." "I actually just need to go to the bathroom." She grabbed her bag.

"Oh here ill show you where it is." He led her to his bedroom and gestured the bathroom."Thanks." "No problem ill be waiting here in bed." he winked. She smiled at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lukes POV

I layed back in my bed. I felt like the king of the world. I had to make this special. I knew we wouldnt be having sex tonight but this would be the first time were sleeping together. I sprayed some morracine febrez to make the room smell nice. I flattened out the gold sheets of my bed. I sparyed some more calonge. I took my shirt off. then tried to look casual so i turned on the tv and lay in the bed.

Jacauelines POV

WOW. HE KISSED ME! she felt like screaming for joy but her man was waiting. I love his sexy bad boy to sensitive guy act. Its was so hot! I took some white cloth short shorts a white tanktop my lotion andmy perfume out of my bag. I made my hair messy but look hot. I got dressed and showed off my clevage nicely. Isprayed my perfume on my wrists my neck my basically everywhere. I then applyed my lotion. i looked in the mirror and was ready to walk out of the bathroom. I turned off the lights and opened the door. I looked down until i saw luke shirtless on his bed.

Lukes POV

Holy shit... She came out of the bathroom and was wearing a tight tanktop and tight short shorts both which were white. She stood there and looked at me. I was about to get up from the bed when she came towards me and climbed on the bed next to me. I was speechless. "I brought some pjs just incase i would be staying the night." she giggled. "Wow." i laughed. "uhhh do you just wanna watch a movie? I brought chocolate covered pretzels." I smirked. "Oh my gosh! I love chocolatte covered pretzels! And sure what do ya got?" We moved a little to get a dvd when all of a sudden we hit the remote and Tarzan came on.

"Oh crap i havent seen this movie in forever!" She laughed. "Yea i guess its on tv." "HEy good enough for me." i smiled at her. She smield back. "Here do you want to get under the covers." I asked shyly. She nodded and climbed under the covers beside me. Her body was so close to mine. She then rested her head between my shoulder and neck and rested her arm on my chest. I could tell she was a little nervous, probably cos i had my shirt off. I wrapped my arm around her waist, it was on her hip but close to her ass. I held her close just to let her know she was protected and here with me. She reached over and grabbed the pretzels, she took a bite of one and then grabbed another one and feed it to me. "Whats your favourite disney fairy tales?" I asked. "Well i do love tarzan, peter pan, the lion king, basically the more adventourour ones i guess, oh and beauty and the beast." I laughed. "I think we can relate to that one." Her smile faded slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Well your so innocent and beautiful and young, and im older than you and a murderur, and im more dark. I dont know how people are going to act if they were to see us together." She breathed out and looked over top of me. "Do you want to be with me?" She asked. "Yes." i warmly said. "And i want to be with you, look luke i really like you, and i dont care what anyone thinks! I'm not gonna let anyone take me away from you!" She took my head and held it close to her with the rest of my body. I could truly be myself with this girl it was amazing. She rested her head closer to my neck. I could feel her hot breath, her hair smelled like pantene and vanilla. I looked down at her and smiled. She looked up at me and smiled. I brought her face up to mine so we could kiss, for a long period of time... She got up to go turn the volume up. She stopped and then she turned to face me. She slowly started to take of her shorts showing her hot pink underwear. "Wha-, what are you doing?" I laughed.

"Just because were taking it slow doenst mean we have to take it really slow." She followed by taking off her shirt to show her hot pink bra. She slowly walked toward the bed, She then rested beside me. She pulled the blanket over us. I was speechless again. But then i smiled at her. SHe ran her fingers through my hair. She started to pull the blanket down and then she climbed on top of me. She started to undo my belt and my zipper and she started to pull my pants off. I helped her a little but for the most part she was taking charge and it was so hot. "Get comfortable." She whispered in my ear. She kissed me adn then she started to kiss me on the cheek to the side of my neck to the middle of my neck and started to kiss all down my body.

She ran her hand up my leg. I closed my eyes as she pleasured me. She stopped as she reached my boxers. She kissed my bulge that stuck out of my boxers. A shiver of excitment ran up my spine. She moved her body upward so that her face was to mine. Her hand ran down my body as we kissed. Her hand slowly slipped underneath my boxer and she massaged my cock. I let out moans as she did this. She stayed calm and kept kissing my body. I called out her name. It felt so good, of course it would feel good if any other girl were doing this to me but since it was her "jacqueline" it was so much better! I felt like i was gonna come soon, so i held her close to my body. her hand fell out of my boxers as i cummed.

"Oh god!" I moaned. I held her face and visiously kissed her. She fell to my left of my body. "We didn't even do much and... just wow." It fascinated me how this girl could do so little and still get me excited. She smiled and let her head fall in between my neck and chest. I held her so close to my body, i never wanted to let go. I could feel her breath on my ear. "Jacqueline?" I whispered. "Yea." she whispered back. "I love you." It was silent but then i felt her come closer to me, and then she whispered in my ear. "I love you too." Small tears filled in my eyes. Never had such a beautiful person truly love me, i knew i would be with her forever, i wanted to be with her forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up and looked at the clock, it was 8:00 am. I felt a weight on my upper body. I looked down to see Jacqueline, sound asleep. I tried not to wake her. I kissed her forhead. She slipped a little. I was mad, but i didnt want to pick her up and ruin her slumber. I looked down at her. I couldn't believe she was mine. She moved a little and mumbled something, it was so cute. She started to move closer to me, she wrapped her arms around me and hid her face in my shoulder. my smile was so big. Her touch was so soft.

Jacquelines POV

I slowly rolled myself away from him and thought what an amazing night. I took a big breath in and opened my eyes. I saw lukes face and smiled. "Good morning." i whispered. "Good morning beautiful." He answered back. "How was yoru sleep?" he asked. "Amazing, you?"

"The best i've had in over 2 years." he put his hand on the back of my head and pulled me in for a kiss. "Wait sorry I have morning breath," he gave a disgusting look. "No its okay," i pulled in closer. "I like it."

Over the 2 weeks they had been dating Luke and Jacqueline met eacothers friends. They all bonded and they both saw the funny crazy side of eacother. They loved eachother very much.

Normal POV

Jacqueline searched for her cell. "Shit, luke have you seen my cell!" "No, why do you need it?" She looked at him dumbfounded. "Coz im going out tonight with my friends and incase i need to call you, i wanna bring my phone."

"Your hanging out with your friends! I thought tonight we could just be alone without them." He said. "We've been salone for the past week, it feels like i haven't seen my friends in forever." "Ya but i love you!" He grabbed her hand as she opened the door. "Luke let go!" "No stay with me tonight, be with me tonight, only me!"

'Luke!..." He grew tighter on his grip. He pulled her close to him as he grabbed both her arms. "I thought you loved me!" Jacqueline was speechless. " Luke i do love you, I-" she stopped. "Luke did you take your pills?" He let go of her and looked at her. "My pills?" he sounded mad. "My damn pills! No okay i didnt take my pills!" Jacqueline backed up to the door. "luke take your pills okay, and i think i'm gonna spend the night at my own appartment tonight." He shook his head. "yea, i guess for tonight." She nodded slightly and opened the door. "Get outta here you stupid bitch!" Jacqueline was shocked. She was done with arguing, she was done with him "Thats it im leaving, good bye luke!" She slammed the door. Luke had no idea where that came from. He cared about her so much i guess he just lost it to see her with someone else. even if it was just her friends.

It was 6:00 pm jacqueline couldn't believe what just happened, she was shocked scared and worried all at teh same time. She loved luke but at the moment she couldnt be around him. Jacqueline picked up her cellphone. there were tears in her eyes. She called danielle. "Lila... i dont think imma make hanging out with you guys." lila sensed jacqueline sadneess. "Why what happened bunny?" (her nickname) "Oh just stuff, i think im just gonna get a drink by myslef tonight." "You sure you don't want us to come?"

"No its okay, i just need to be alone with a shot of whisky for a little bit."

"Okay lovve you." "Love you too." They both hung up. Jacqueline breathed in. She even got ready in her pretty white short dress, and her fancy makeup. Oh well... she thoguht. She headed to the bar. She took a seat on a stool at the bar and asked for a sex on the beach. They handed her, her drink. She took a large sip. As she did this Criss angel came strolling in the bar alone... He saw jacqueline right away and had to talk to her. "Well, look who we have here." Jacqueline choked a little on her drink. It sounded liek luke but when she turned she saw criss. "Criss, uhm hi." she smiled. He took a seat next to her.

"whats a beautiful girl like you doing alone in a bar tongiht?" She shrugged. "Just a bad night." He looked at her with pity. "anything i can do to cheer you up?" he moved his stool close to her. She laughed slightly. "I duno." "well i actually have a late show tonight, you wanna come and see it, i can give you tickets." She looked at him with interest. She knew if luke found out about this he would kill her or most likely criss, but she felt safe with criss like nothing bad would happen. Criss looked at her with lust, he wanted her to say yes, he knew every girl that had ever come to see him preform his show had fallen in love with him.

She chugged the rest of her drink, "What the hell, let's go." She got up from her seat. Criss put his arm around her. She tensed up. She didnt know what to do so she just giggled uncontrollably. She looked like a retard, well to herslef but to criss she was adorable. She looked at him blanky, and pretened that her friend just texted her, just so she could get him to take his arm off of her. It kinda worked but he still held on to her. "sorry my friend just texted me." she looked at an old text, he looked over to read it. Nosey much, she thoguht. "Bunny?" he smiled. "yea thats my nickname, all my friends call me that." She turned red. "Thats hot." he smirked. Oh shit she thought, she didnt know what to do, so she began to giggle some more.

Criss' POV

God she was so sexy! I want her so bad right now. After the show i have to make my move on her and bring her to my suite. She looked so adorable while she laughed, her smile just brightned up my world. I couldnt help but stare at her. "uhh should we go now?" I returned from my gaze"what? oh yea." I wrapped my arm around her again. She tensed up. What was wroong? Did she not like it when i touched her, because i sure as hell loved it. we walked and talked in the limo that took us to broadway. Before she seemed kinda upset but then she seem to brighten up, she told me funny stories and made me laugh and i told her funny sotries and made her laugh, her laugh was so sexy.

Jacqueline POV

I felt at peace with criss. I just looked at him as a friend but it was so easy to talk to him, it was an azming feeling.

Criss POV

We pulled up to broadway. I got out of the car and held the door. "Thankyou." she sweetly said. AS she passed me i smelt her perfume. She smelt amazing. god i wanted to kiss her, right here, but i felt the need to hold back. She walked in front of me and flipped her hair as she turned back to look at me. She smiled I had to stop myself from tackling her to the ground just to hold her in my arms. I quickly walked towards her. we walked through the front doors and registeored her tickets. "Criss whats wrong you look sad?" she asked. "Yea i am, i have to go get ready now," i sighed, i didnt want to go at all i didnt want to leave her. "Oh, its okay, i'll be cheering for you from my seat!" she grinned. "Criss you gotta go," my manager came and grabbed me. I pulled a little i wanted to hug her goodbye. but i saw her turn to go take her seat. I turned but then i heard my name being called. "Criss!" she yelled, i turned happy to see her. "Ya!" My manager tried to pull me away but i fought him off. "Thankyou for the tickets and everything!" I blushed. "Anytime babe!" My manager pulled me away. I knew tonight was gonna be a great show, and i was so pumped for it. Jacqueline would be sitting in the front row. I knew the whole tiem i would be making eye contact with her.

Jacqueline POV

I took my seat dead center in the front row, "Wow criss really gave me speacial treatment." I was really happy to see the show but then i thoguht of Luke. He was probably so angry and destroying his appartment i was scared and yet i wanted to go back to see him. But then I realized i should just sit and enjoy the show. The lights came on. The show started. I never realized how cute criss' face was and he had alot of muscles.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Later after most of the show was over criss began to speak "For my next trick i need a volunteer from the audience. Girls screamed and begged him to pick them, i didnt really see the big deal, i hid my face in my seat and prayed he didnt pick me, i was scared i might get hypnotized and do something i my regret. Shit why did i even come to this. I thought of leaving but then criss leaned over right in front of me. "Miss, would you please join me up on stage." he was acting llike he didnt know me. I shook my head and said no repated times as i laughed a little but then 2 ushers came up to me nad grabbed me from my seat pushing me up on stage. i was still saying no. Criss took my hand to pull me up closer. I fell into him as he pulled me up. He smirked a little.

I rolled my eyes "Hey thats jacqueline!" someone yelled in the crowd. My fans reconized me. I smiled and waved. "now miss, whats your name?" I gave him a dumbfounded look. He winked. "Jacqueline." i finally said. "Jacqueline what a beautiful name, its suites you well." I blushed a little as he led me to the center of the stage. "Well Jacqueline have you ever been hypnotized?" I shook my head. "Well your about to be," he smield. I turned to the audience. "Now i want you to listen to my voice, take a deep breath in and out in and out," he said as he stepped behind me and wrapped his hand on my stomach, he felt me breathing and then as he sweeped his hand across my stomach he drew me towards him. "Look into my eyes, connect with me," wow i never realized how handsome his eyes were, i couldnt look away, they were hazel brown and had me under a trance.

Criss POV

She was falling for me i could feel it. AS i looked into her eyes i coulndt keep a straight face i had to smile. I leaned into the side of her face away from the audience. "Do you trust me?" She didnt look at me. Still focused on looking straight in front of her. "Yes Criss i trust you." At that moment hearing her say my name and saying that she trusted me with her sexy voice made me go nuts, I had to make my move. She made me speechless, "alright now... close your eyes, close your eyes.." i put my hand to her face and shut her eyes.

her face fell into my hand then her body fell to mine, i pushed her back a little and one of my hands supported her neck and the other her waist as she fell back. I stood her up and she stayed. I rested my hand on the top of her head and she began to rise as she rose my hand slided from the top of her head to her cheek to her neck and down her body. She floated in the air as people appluaded but then i brought her back down. When she reached the floor i rested my hands on her shoulders and leaned into her again. "Come back to me Jacqueline." I whispered as i took in her scent. she fell backwards but i caught her and brought her close to me.

She opened her eyes and looked confused. "Criss," she quietly said as she opened her eyes. I brought her up to her feet into my arms. She still starred at me and i starred at her. She looked at the audience but i continued to look at her. She stepped away. A little dizzy i guess. "what happened?" She asked me. "You were levitating." her eyes widened "woah," she laughed. "hey jacqueline can i get a kiss right here." I pointed to my cheek. She gave me a stern look The crowd roared and yelled for her to give me a kiss. then she shrugged. "okay." she smiled. She closed her eyes and leaned into my cheek but just as she was about to kiss my cheek i turned my head so she would kiss my lips. I could hear the crowd howling. It was amazing, she tensed up at first but then sh e calmed down, i put my arms around her waist and held her close. She pulled her face away and looked at me. She looked so innocent, i never wanted to let go. But the ushers escorted her back to her seat. I couldn't help but stare at her.

After the show was done i met up with her in the lobby. She smiled at me and looked down. she was quiet. I walked her to the limo. "So did you enjoy the show?" she looked at and smiled. "Oh yea it was amazing! and that last part of the show, wow." she laughed amd then smirked at me. "Ya about that sorry i just, couldn't help myself." she didnt speak.

Jacquelines POV

Oh wow now where have i heard that one before! (luke) I didnt want to bring luke up.i also didnt want to go furthur with criss and this talk about how much he liked me. So i tried to change the converation up. I knew if i asked questions about him he would be able to stop talking about himself. And it worked. He talked and talked until we arrived in front of the Sheredon. I was about to get up but then we started to go around to the back of the sheredon. "Criss you get to my apparetment through the front entrance." I smirked. "Yea but were not going to your appartment." He gave a dirty smile. My eyes widened. "where are you taking me?" I tried to stay calm, was i being kidnapped or something, i felt scared shitless. "were going to my special suite." he gave a dirty smile again. I put my hand to my heart and sighed of relief. "Ohh." i laughed. We stopped, and he led me too 2 back doors and then we got into the elevator. We talked a little and then he opened the door to his luxorious suite. "Oh, my, God..." It was amazing! It was so big and beautiful (lmfao thats what she said) "Do you want anything to drinnk?" He headed over to the fridge. "Sure gimme whatever you got?"

Normal POV

Criss searched through his fridge but all he could see was beer. "Uhh." he panicked. This girl probably wants something classy. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "all i have is beer..." Her smile was ginormus. "Perfect." Criss looked at her funny. "You drink beer?" "Yea, i love it, and you can just throw it to me." He gave her an even stranger look. "You sure?" "Yea i can catch it." He gave her a small toss and she caught it right in her hands. His eyes widened, wow this girl was awesome. "You needa bottle opener?" Criss turned to find Jacqueline twist open the lid of the beer, as he used the bottle opener. He felt like such a wuss. He walked over to the couch as she took a big sip. "You're not like many girls, are you?" he laughed. She shook her head and squeezed her eyes from the strong taste of the alcohole. "Is that a bad thing?" she asked.

"No, no, actually it's a good thing, i like it." He gave ger one of his sexy smiles. She stared at him is disbelief. She had an idea what he was talking about. "Well i guess years of girls competetive hockey can do to ya." He choked on his drink. She did not look like the type of girl who played hockey, and for that matter competetive hockey. "You played hockey?" He gave her a funny look. "damn straight, for 8 years and i still play a little." "Wow, where'd ya play?" She took another sip of her beer. "I don't know if you'll know this place but Lucan." She was still very proud of playing hockey in Charlestown. "Charlestown? yea your right never heard of it." He laughed. "ya, i lived more in the country area," She began. "You're a country girl?"

He was interested. "Oh ya definitely, love country music, been to probably over 100 country bars, love horse back riding, and own a bunch of cowgirl hats and boots." "ah i see, that explains your accent." She smiled. "ya it's kinda weird, i developed a slight country accent when i was 8 and my parents don't have one along with no one in my family and no one not even me knows why.." "I think its cute." He smiled. She giggled a little. "You know you seemed really sad ealier, i'm glad you cheered up." "thanks to you," She laughed. "Like seriously this was amazing. Thankyou so much." She took another sip of her drink and so did he.

"The pleasure was all mine, i'm really glad you came." "Me too, i mean i needed to get out of my slump, and have some fun, it's been a while since i've gotten out without..." she stopped, she wondered if she should tell him about luke. She just sat there quietly and thought. "You okay?" he put his hand on her leg. Her leg was so smooth and soft. "Yea, it's just I have a little complications with someone very important to me in my life and... well I have to go back to my old apartment tonight, when i know my friends will be coming back with strangers who they'll have sex with and it'll be really depressing for me." Criss didnt know how to react to that so he just gave an awkward laugh. "ya that would be rough.. Hey why don't you stay here for the night." He offered. She looked at him. "No, no you don't have to do that." "C'mon its okay." She shrugged.

"But I wouldn't know where to sleep," She looked around the room. "You can sleep in my bed." He looked at her innocently. "No, I don't wanna kick you our of your bed," He looked at her with dissapointment. He had hoped they could sleep in the same bed, but then he found out she had other plans. "If anything i'll sleep on the couch I-," "No, no I insist take my bed it's really comfortable." She smiled and leaned in to give him a soft hug. He enjoyed that moment to his fullest advantage, she pulled away and smiled at him and then she got up. "well I think im gonna go to bed, im so tired but thankyou for everything Criss, this really means alot to me." She was standing in the doorway of the hall which lead to his bedroom.

"No problem." He smiled. "Night." she said sweetly. "sweet dreams." Criss lay on the couch, of course he wasnt planning on going to sleep, even if he wanted to he couldn't, not with jacqueline in his freaking apartment! Jacqueline tried to gett comfortable in criss' satain sheets. She was still in her dress but it was comfortable so it didnt matter. She lay her head down on his pillow. She could smell his calogne. She breathed it in as she drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

chpater 8

Jacquelines POV

I woke up tied to a mouth was sealed with duck tape. I looked around the room. It was dark, it felt like i was in prison,and had to escape. All of a sudden the door of the cell flew open. It was luke. He came and bent down by the chair. His elbows on my lap. He smirked and ripped the tape off my mouth. Then he grabbed my cheek and some of my hair and made me look him straight in the eye. "I love you," he said.

I heard my name being called from all directions of this tortue chamber. I heard lilas voice nicos voice evans voice voice dams drews voice oscars voice and... criss' voice? "Jacqueline! Jacqueline where are you!" I heard them yell. I tried to yell im over here but nothong was coming out luke was keeping me quiet. Luke didnt pay any attention to the people calling my name he just kept starring at me. "I love you," he said again. Then he gave me a kiss on my cheek. The voice started to get louder and closer. Luke furously got up and turned to the wall. He smacked his hand on it and slammed the door. "The thing is so many other people love you!" He shouted. He turned to me again. I couldn't move, the rope tied me down. "But which one of all of them do you love the most?" He gave sour smile and then he grabbed both my arms and pulled me towards him. "Do you love me jacqueline?"

I just starred at him, i didnt know what to say, so i said nothing. "Do you love me?" I nodded my head slightly and closed my eyes tightly and turned my face away from him. His grip grew tighter. "Say it... Say it!" He took my face in his hands so i was looking straight at him. "I love you luke..." He kissed me furiously and pulled away. "Jacqueline!" I heard Criss' voice. Finally i got the courage to scream. "Criss!" I yelled back. "Where are you!" He screamed. "I'm over here!" I tried to draw him closer to to my location. Luke turned and ran behind me to cover my mouth, "What are you doing! YOU LOVE ME! NOT HIM!" The door swung open. It was Criss. "Jacqueline!" I screamed.. Luke pulled out a gun and shot Criss. "NO!" I Screamed.

I screamed and woke up. I sat up quickly. "Jacqueline! Are you okay?" I heard Criss yell.

Normal POV

Criss ran into his room and saw jacqueline sitting up in his bed scared shitless. He came closer to her. "Jacqueline...Whats wrong?" She snapped out of her gaze. "Sorry, I-, I had a really bad dream, nightmare i guess, Im so sorry." She looked down. Criss slightly smiled. "Jacqueline, don't worry, oh your shaking," He put his hand on her arm. "Is there anything i can do?" She felt nervous again. "Uhm i dont really know, but i use to have really bad dreams like this but none that i woke up screaming from, i used to always just need someone close to me to let me know that im not alone. "I'll stay with you... Do you want me to?"

She looked at him inocently. "Ok, yea that would actually help." She laughed. Criss climbed in the bed beside her. "Just relax." HE whispered. Jacqueline slowly fell backwards into the bed. She pulled the covers up when Criss got into the. "Thankyou." She smiled as she was facing him. "No problem." He smiled. "I'm just gonna turn over to get comfortable." She slightly lifted her body and gathered her hair to the side of her head and turned over to her side away from criss. Criss looked up and down the back of her body. He hand lifted and he brought it closer to her. He could feel the warmth of her body as he was just about to tuch her. "Oh Criss?" Jacqueline said. He brought his arm back. "Yea?" "Thankyou so much, for everything, i mean seriously i owe you." Criss laughed. "Don't worry about it but sometime maybe you could return the favour." Jacqueline felt criss move closer.

"Good night." She quickly said. "NIght." He smiled back. Jacqueline rested her head in the pillow. Criss finally got up his courage and brought his body closer to hers. He wrapped his arm around jacquelines stomach and brought her closer to him. JAcquelines eyes opened and widened. She could feel his breaht against the back of her neck. Criss took in her scent as he brought himself closer to her. He could feel her butt in his pelvis area. To criss this was amazing to Jacqueline this was awkward. "Criss?" She slightly said. "Yea?" "Why did you kiss me?" She asked. She started to turn to face him. "Well, uhh, cos, uhh i wanted to make you feel speacial and have a good time so yea," terrible excuse he thoguht. She was facing him. "Oh." she smiled.

"Okay." she said without a care as she began to turn arouund. Criss grabbed both her arms and pulled her closer to him and furiously kissed her. He was over top of her so she couldn't get up. She began to kiss him back. It was amazing for her but all of a sudden Luke's face popped up in her head. She pushed him off of her. "Criss i... can't." Criss looked at her with dissapointment. "What? why?" She didnt say anything. "But this feels so right.." He closed his eyes and pulled her hand in for another kiss. She put her hand on his chest to push him away. "I just can't... I have to go." She said as she got out of the bed. Criss followed her and grabbed her hand. "Why?" JAcqueline sighed. "Because i,..." Criss' heart sank. Why was she rejecting him. Didnt she feel the same way as he did? "I thought you caught on, when i said i was having complications with someone very important to me in my life..." His heart sank furthur he didnt want her to say it. SHe breathed out. "i have a boyfriend..."

HE felt like he was going to cry. "You...you have a boyfriend." he was speechless. "Yes, im sorry i didnt tell you, and-" she sighed "and i let things get to far..." She started to walk away from the bed but criss grabbed her hand. "You joking, right?" She looked at him innocently. He prayed she was joking." No." Criss tried to hold back his tears with weak laughter. "Well whats his name?" he smirked. jacqueline hesitated. A fellow magician who may be criss' competetion was her boyfriend. ..shit. "Luke." Criss became frozen. "Luke who?" Jacqueline took a deep breath. "Luke blade." SHe finally said. Criss didnt know how to react. His heart felt broken. He wanted to yell and scream but mostly fall into Jacqueline arms and here her say "i was joking Luke Blade is not my boyfriend, he would never be, i want to be with you Criss, only you, forever... Im yours... i loveyou."

But of course this is reality. "I have to go." She pulled away from criss. her hand slipped from his. She rushed to the door and opened it. Her head looked through the small crack. "Im so sorry, Thankyou for everything though." Her smile was weak. She shut the door. Criss layed back in his bed. He felt like punching the wall, or go and punch luke. He needed jacqueline to stay with him. He finally had her to himself! AND HE KISSED HER AND IT FELT AMAZING. he held her close to his body and everything just felt so right. He lost her, and to who?... LUKE...

Criss' POV

I CANT FUCKING BELIEVE THIS! I lost the most beautiful girl to luke! That stupid bastard! he doesnt desrve her. WHat with everything hes done. Hes a murderur. He probably gonna do terrible things to her! He'll rape her! or kill her! I can't let that happen to her... I need to protect her.

Normal POV  
>Criss swayed his hands over the bed and pillows. the bed which Jacqueline layed on and the pillow she rested her head on. he put his head into the pillow, and took a deep breathe in. It smelled like her perfume, and the side she layed on was still warm. He looked around and was silent. "Jacqueline." he whispered.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jacquelines POV

Oh my gosh! what the hell just happened. I ruined eeverything with Criss... He probably hates me... But i mean i have a boyfriend and he was moving too fast even. LIKE SERIOUSLY WHAT THE HELL. I have to go back to Luke, i need to be with him now, he probably destroyed his apartment im scared to see whatelse he did. I ran to his apartment. i stood outisde the door and i took a deep breathe. Being his girlfriend i had a spare key to get into his room. I slowly opened the door. I turned on the lights. Everything looked to be normal except a red vase that had a red rose in it was shattered on the floor. I gathered the pieces and through then in the garbage then i cleaned water up. I picked up the rose and headed to lukes bedroom. I was still in my dress. I slowly nad quietly walked into his bedroom. I could see Luke lying in his bed sound asleep. I looked at the clcok . It said 1:00 am. I silently turned the llamp light on. I walked over to look at luke. He was in his boxers with his shirt off. His eyes looked red and his cheeks looked a little wet. I felt his pillow, it was damp, he must have been crying. I just starred at him, he looked so cute and peaceful while he was asleep. I just wanted to crawl into bed and hug him... But i was scared too. I left the rose on the nightstand and walked around the bed to the other side. I lifted the covers and crawled under them. He didnt move. I wanted to put my arms around him but i was shaking. So i silently layed there. But then i felt him move. And then turned his head to see me lying in the bed.

Normal POV

Luke turned to see jacqueline. She looked at him with innocense and tears in her eyes. She did nothing but breathe in and fall into Lukes arms. He held her tight. "I'm sorry, im so sorry, please please forgive me." She whispered in his ear. He pushed her to face him. "I needed you, i needed you and i wanted you, only you, and you just left me..." her face fell into his neck. "Im so sorry, i love you, but i came back and ill stay here with you as long as you want." He held her close. "Forever..." he whispered. jacqueline gulped. She didnt say anything but just kissed him slightly. She began to kiss him on his neck. He moaned, because it felt so good. They hadn't neccisarely had sex. Luke had wanted to but jacqueline wanted to take it really slow.

Luke obviously respected her wishes. He could feel her hair brush his neck and it gave him shivers. He looked down at her as she pleasured him. He started to slide the straps of her dress off. She didnt stop. He slid her dress off until it revealed her bra and underwear. They were both black. It was dark but he could still feel her body, and it was making him so hot. They began to makeout and Luke layed back as Jacqueline leaned over him. Her hands were on each of his sides. She could feel his hands moving down to his boxers. He started to mastubate, and then pull down his boxers. Jacqueline stopped and looked down and then up at his face and smiled. He gave a nervous smile and then a seductive grin. She started to pull down his boxers realesing his member, she pull them all the way down to his feet then he was fully naked. she slid her leg up his leg.

He looked down at himself and grinned. He gave her a meaningful look. She knew exacltly what he meant by his look. She looked down at his body. She moved in between his legs. She leaned over to his penis and kisses it numerous times. He moaned with pleasure and called out her name. She stopped and then licked it. He loudly moaned. she looked at him and smiled she climbed onto of him and they kissed more. She grabbed his head and then dragged him close to her. He wrapped his hands around her waist and broght her close. His hands wandered he put one hand on her butt and one on her boob. He climbed onto of her and started to motion his body in and out. Each time going in pushing his body harder and harder into her.

He kissed her neck and then down to her chest and down her stomach. He stopped at her underwear. Then looked at them then her. He slowly reached inside them to pull them off. Once that was done he collapsed inside of her. He pushed hard. It was a little painful for her but then she put up with it. It became some what pleasurable but then she started to really enjoy the agresesiveness. this continued for about 20 mins and yes they did use protection. When they were over he fell into her body. He breathed heavily into her ear. He breathed in her scent. "I love you... so, so much." He whispered. They were both out of breath. "I love you too," she sighed. They fell asleep in eachothers arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

2 days past and everything was fine between them. They were a happy couple.

A bunch of Lukes friends (Adam, James, and Carl) and Jacquelines friends (Lila, evan, nico, drew, adam, and oscar) (btw sorry if there is any confusin between lukes adam and jacquelines adam, my friend is actually named adam and these are all based on my real friends and their names except i changes my name because i love the name jacqueline and i just wanted them in the story so hope there is no conufsion) all decided to go out one night to a classy club/restaurant. They were all had become close friends over time. Luke always kept Jacqueline close though if they werent kissing or hugging his arm was always around her waiste. They all sa down a t a table and ordered some drinks. They all talked and laughed, until they heard loud screams coming from the entrance or the building. Screams of excitment... All of their heads turned to see non other than Criss angel walking in glory. Criss walked with mightyness until he made eye contact with Jacqueline.

he couldnt not just ignore her igsistance, he had to ignoladge it. "Jacqueline... How are you?" He smiled. "Criss?..." She smiled. "Im good how have you been." criss payed no attetion to Luke. They just created small talk. Luke cleared his throat and put his arm around Jacqueline. "Luke?" Criss grinned. "Criss..." he gave a slight smile. "You two know eachother?" jacqueline asked. "Oh yea you could say were as close as brothers.." criss laughed. "No actually were not that close. Criss had a gang of followers behind him. JACqueline could feel the tension. "Hey how bout you guys come dance with us in the V.I.P section. JAcqueline and Luke hesitated but everyone agreed and quickly got up from their seats and followed criss. AS jacqueline and Luke got up, Criss quickly put his arm around luke. "Hey buddy how'ya been, we need to talk..." JAcqueline felt Luke be pulled by criss. "oh shit." She thought. Lila quickly grabbed jacqueline to come dance with her.

"Since when are you dating jacqueline?" Criss had no smile on his face. "Since we had dinner the day they did that dancing thing." Luke tried to stay calm. "And you didnt tell me?" Luke laughedd at this. "Well i didnt really think it was any of your business." Luke was about to walk away until Criss grabbed him furiously. "Now hang on a second-" "Luke!" jacqueline noticed what was happening between them so she cut criss off and waved luke Luke walked over to jacqueline she noticed the expression in criss' face. He felt mad, jealous, sad and also crushed. Jacqueline felt terrible but luke was her boyfriend not criss. Both groups stayed the whole night. (criss' group and lukes group) Jacqueline felt she was almost caught between the 2 groups. She was sitting down at her booth alone. She noticed Criss was sitting alone at a seat by the bar. He was facing her way. Looking at her numerous times. Jacqueline sometimes made eye contact. Luke was dancing with some of him friends wondering where jacqueline was. Jacqueline felt criss watching her, but instead of feeling creeped out she felt kinda flattered. She looked at criss as 10 girls all came up to him, then 5 then 3 then 1 all wanting to get with him but he politely turned them all away.

Criss POV

why i am i such an idiot? go up and talk to her stupid. But luke will flip shit... shit. But she looks so beautiful. I want her so much and i know she wants me too. Luke practically keeps her prisoner. Non of the girls that came up to me sparked my attetion,just her.

Luke POV

there i saw my girl sitting all alone. She looked miserable without me, i had to go cheer her up. I smriked a little, looks like it up to me, her man to make her happy. I began to walk over but then i stopped. I saw criss, he was looking at jacqueline, and not just looking he was stairing, and not just stairing he was smiling... I laughed to myself. I'll go ruin his fantasies. I quickly walked over to Jacqueline and blocked her from Criss' view with my back to him. "You wanna dance?" I held out my hand. She smiled and took it. "Sure."

Jacquelines POV

As i got out of my seat luke held my hand. I could see Criss' face drop of disspointment. I felt extremely terrible atm. But then luke turned me to start dancing with him. he held me close to him as we danced to the fast beat. He rocked my body back and forth. A slow song suddenly came on.

Normal POV

jacqueline looked over at the bar. She saw Criss get out of his seat. He looked like he was going to walk over to her but then he stopped as soon as he saw her with luke. Jacqueline had a bad feeling in her stomach, she looked at him with pity. Luke just starred at her and smiled. he leaned into her ear and whispered "You're so beautiful." He faced her. Her head turned from criss to look at luke. he leaned into kiss her, and she accepted his kiss. They kissed for about 5 seconds. Criss' heart sank, he threw his drink on the groud and the glass shattered into pieces. Jacqueline pulled away. LUke held her close and rested his head on her neck. She looked to the side to see criss mad as ever walking away. Jacquelines friends then came over to luke and her. I gotta feeling by blacked eyed peas came on. They all had a dance to it. (lol we aactually do) It was so much fun.

Luke realized he had to go to the bathroom, but he didnt want to leave jacqueline alone, then he saw her dancing with all her friends and she looked protected. he slyly walked over to her. "I have to go to the bathroom, be right back." She smiled and said kay. he leaned in to give her a small kiss. "i'll be thinking about you while im in there..." he smirked and walked away. She gave a fake smile but then thought ew and rolled her eyes. She didnt know to dance or wait for luke to come back so stood there. BUt then her favourite song came on. "Whos that chick," and shee had to start dancing to it. She made her way over to the side of the club where some seats were. "Would you like a drink miss?" a waitor asked. Jacqueline looked at the waitor in disbelief. OF COURSE SHE WANTED A FREKIN DRINK... "YES PLEASE!" She yelled. She grabbed the tray from the waitor which held 5 shots on it.

Shot after shot she chugged them down. She started to feel dizzy and was defenitely drunk. She began to dance to the song. Then she felt someones arms wrapped around her waist. She laughed because she thought it was Luke but then she turned around to see it was Criss. "Criss?" She stopped smileing. "What are you-, I thought left?..." Criss gave a dirty smile. I could never leave you.." as he said this he wrapped his hand once more around her wasit and brought him close to her. She became very tense, luke could come back any moment. She backed up away from his grip to the wall. "Criss I-," She stopped again as he brought himself closer to her.

He put his hands on her and held them. "Where's Luke?" She asked, not really knowing what to say along with being drunk. Criss didnt answer. She pulled her hands away but then he grabbed them again and pinned them above her head to the wall, he held then there with his hands. "Criss, where is Luke?" She pleaded. He smirked. "I dont know and i dont care, don't worry he cant see us..." He pushed himself closer to her body. "No Criss! Where is Luke!" She pushed his hands away. "Why does it always have to be about him! Can't you just talk to me as a friend?" It was clear to Jacqueline Criss was piss drunk, she smelt the strong alcohole form his breathe. She sighed. and looked at him with pity. "You're drunk.." she laughed. "And i'm drunk.." She breathed out as she looked down at his stomach and pelvis area. She rested her hands on his stomach and grabbed his shirt and pulled him in. Her face to his. "But not that drunk." She laughed as she walked away from him. Criss watched her in disbelief. Looking at her hips move to the beat of the music.

Jacquelines POV

At this movement i felt confindent and a little horny. Luke was no where to be found and i needed to get my mac on! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM. I took another 3 shots of pure vodka. I dont know what i was thinking but i made my way over to the mens washroom. I knocked on the door and yelled LUKE! I peeked my head through the door. I didnt see anyone in there except for 2 stalls and 4 urenals with one strong black hair with red streaks hair, wearing a black t-shirt and ripped jeans. I smiled and laughed to myself. And opened the door. Luke didnt notice, he probably thought i was just another guy... I looked in my hand to see another shot that still had some liquid in it. I made my way over behind luke and chugged the drink.

I threw it to the ground and the glass echoed through the empty room. Luke still didnt notice, he turned his head slighty but not all the way enough to see me. I walked close up behind him. I put my hand on his back and then moved it to his abs. I hope he didnt think i was some gay dude trying to hit on him in the washroom. He jumped alittle. "Uhh dude im not gay so why dont you move along..." he said. I couldnt help but burst out with laughhter. And then i put both of my arms around him. He looked down. Then i noticed a sudden change in his mood. He new it was a female and hopefully by my black sparkly nail polish he could tell it was me. I didnt wasnt him to say my name for some reason. I still wanted to be a mystery. So i put my hand up to his mounth. He didnt freak out. His dick was still out of his pants. I used my other hand and made my way down there. I pulled my mouth to his ear and whispered. "Just relax."

Lukes POV

The mystery woman (obvs a woman because she is wearing nailpolish with femenine fingers) held my mouth so i couldnt speak. I tried to stay calm but what about Jacqueline. Her hand began making its way down to my dick. I could feel her hot breahte on the back of my neck and then to my ear and she whispered. "Just relax." At that moment i knew it was jacqueline. my eyes rolled in the back of my head. She started to give me a hand job. He other hand lifted from my mouth and then her other hand stopped. She walked over to face me and i did then know it was jacqueline. "JAcqueline? What are you doing in the MENS BATHROOM!" She smiled.

"I missed you..." I melted as she said this. Sh elooked adorable. "Please stay with me and never leave me this whoole night. I nodded and suddenly became shy. I finished up my business and took her hand in mine, i didnt get to wash my hands becasue she pulled mt out of the bathroom. I started to dance a little but she stood there silent. "Is something wrong?" She didnt answer, for a moment she was not acting like herslef.

She looked at me and gave the cuttest smile. SHe pushed her face to mine and she kissed me. "Can we go home? I want to be alone with you..." I could not believe what i was hearing, normally jacqueline loves to spend time with people, and always had to stick aroind for the partys, but then she wanted to get away from it all and be alone with me. "Okay." I was about to say good-bye to my friends but she pulled me away from them. She didnt even say good bye to her friends. We walked back to my apartment, usually when jacqueline was drunk and just came back from a club she would be dancing in the streets and making a complete fool of herself but she was really quiet and she stuck really close to me. She would not leave my arms. We arrived in my apartment. I walked in but jac queline stayed at the doors. "Is something wrong?" I asked with great care. She smiled and jogged up to me and leaped into my arms. She wrapped her legs around my waist and started to passionitly kiss me. We fell on the couch. I laughed but she continued to kiss me as if she owuld die if she stopped. "Dont stop." she whispered. She rested her butt on my pelvis area. I lifted her up wedding style and brought her to my room. We continued to kiss, and then we began to make love.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

3 days past

Normal POV

"Hey hun, i'm home!" Jacuqline yelled as she entered lukes appartment. "WHere the hell have you been!" Jacqueline couldnt tell if he was joking or he was really angry. "I went to do a photo shoot, i told you that 2 days ago..." He ran steaight up to her and kiss her passionatly. She pushed him off of her. "You taste awful." she laughed. "Have you been drinking?" she became a little worried. "Yea." he grabbed his bear and began chugging it. Jacqueline pulled it away from his mouth. "Okjay dont drown yourslef in it." "Shut up." he laughed. SHe laughed with him and turned to put her bag on the counter. Luke quickly came up behind her to hold her close to him. He started to kiss the back of her neck. He grabbed her ass and squeezed it hard.

She laughed and pulled away from him. "God im so tired." "You look perdy." He slighed his words. Her makeup was done very well and her hair looked amazing. (the practical idea of getting a photoshoot) He leaned into kiss her but she pulled away. She was dressed in tight jean short shorts a white tub top and a black wrap. "Yourbeautiful." He slurred his words and leaned into kiss her again. She pulled away again. "WHy do you keep pulling away?" he asked like a lost puppy dog. She shurgged laughed and sat on the couch. She turned on the tv to MINDFREAK. "Pfft why are yo uwatching that?" he asked. "Because its a new one and i wanna see it." "Yea but he sucks at magic, ohhhh look at me i am the mindfreak yea well more like a mindfuck!" HE burst out laughing.

"Excuse me, but i think he is amazing at magic." Jacqueline stood up for Criss. This made luke so angry. "Not better than my magic..." Jacqueline shrugged. "I'll never tell.:" She loved teasing him, especially when he was drunk it was hilarious. Sh egot up to go get some water. But ont he way to the fridge luke stopped her. "If you think hes so much better then why dont you go and date him instead of me..." "Luke i never said anything." "yea but you applyed it.." He turned away from her with a beer bottle in his hand. "I think you mean implied." She smirked. "Bitch shut the fuck up!" He turned to slap her on her right cheek. She almost fell to the ground. "Go Date criss angel INSTEAD OF ME!" Jacqueline couold hear lukes cold words through the stinging pain of her cheek and the blur of the tears forming in her eyes. "You, You just hit me... FUCK YOU!" Jacqueline was so mad, she could not believe he just hit her. "You brought this on yourself!" She said as she slammed the door. Luke laughed and sat on the couch.

Gerald, Jesse, ethan,amy, lisa and criss were all hanging out in criss' apartment.

They were all laughing until they heard a knock on their door. "I'll get it." Said criss. The grouop continued to laugh. Criss laughed at them as he opened the door but he turned to see jacqueline standing outside his door. she looked liek she was in shock and like she was going to cry, a little bit of he makeup was smeared under her eyes, she looked like she had been crying. "Jacqueline?" criss stepped out of his appartment and slightly shut the door behind him enough to give him and jacqueline privacy. "Whats wrong?" She was silent. Her mouth opened to say soemthing but nothing came out. "I-," She stopped and looked up at him. tears filling in her eyes and one rolled down her cheek. She breathed out and fell into criss' arms crying. Criss held her close to her body. SHe was furiously crying in his shoulder, she was trying to say some of the things that happened through her crying but i dont think criss understood.

"Shhhhh its okay, im here." He brought his hand up to her head to hold the back of her head. He brought his hand down to pat her back and comfort her. "Here come in..." he opened the door. And put his arm around jacqueline. She wiped her tears. "Guys would you mine going in the kitchen for a second." The 5 if them shurgged and quickly walekd to the kitchen. Criss brought jacqueline to the couch and seated her. "What happened?" he sounded like he deeply cared. She shighed and looked at him, "Well luke and i got into a fight, and he was drunnk, and..." She started to cry again ino her hands. Her hair was in her face. She lifted her face she sniffed reaveling a huge shiner on her cheek. Criss was shocked. He actually stopped breathing for a second at the sight of the bruise. "Jacqueline... did luke, do this to do?" Jacqueline's eyes went wide.

"NO!...NO.. he, i... no" she was shaking and covering up her cheek. Criss looked at her with pity and took her hadn away from her cheek. She was silent and didnt move or try to stop him. He lightly brushed his hand against her cheek. She breathed in, in pain and tightly shut her eyes. "Jacqueline, did- luke- do- this- to- you?" She innocently looked at him with tears in her eyes. This made criss melt, and just want to reach over and hold her in his arms. "Yes." she whispered. Criss had so much anger in him, he could not believe luke would do something like this to jacquleine. "Why did he do this you?" He rested his hand on her back and rubbed it. She shook her head no as if she didnt want to tell him. "Jacqueline please." she wasnt looking him and she continued to shake her head. "Jacqueline please tell me, why did he do this to you?" he made her look right at him.

"I can't...I don't..." She sighed and then looked him straight in the eye. "It was because of you..." Criss' stomach dropped. "What? Because of me?" She nodded. "I was watching mindfreak and he was drunnk and started making fun of you and i stood up for you and he didnt like that and then.. he hit me..." She looked down at the floor. "That fucking bastard.. im gonna go over to his apartment and kick his ass!" Criss began to get up from the couch and head to the door when jacqueline took both of her hands and grabbed hsi hand not lettin ghim go... "NO CRISS! please dont! just please!.. dont, stay here with me!" She held his hand tightly almost close to her face.

She looked at him with more innocents which made criss so happy. He looked at his hand in jacquelines and then at her face, he could see he wanted her to stay. He returned to the couch. "Do you have a place to stay?" "No,! Im not staying at lukes and evan nico and lila arnt home becasue lila has a dance competetion, nico is getting ready for a movie and evan out to dinner with his girlfriend! AND DREW OSCAR AND ADAM ALL HAVE A BASKETBALL PRACTISE FROM 7 TO 10:30 LIKE WHO THE HELL HAS A PRACTISE THAT LONG! SO I HAVE NO WHERE TO STYA!" she said this all very fast. "Jacqueline, Jacqueline it's okay...shhh." he calmed her down and wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

He put his hand on her hand and petted her hair. "It's okay, you can stay here for the night." She pulled away. "Really?" She smiled and tears came flooding from her face. She jumped into his arms and tightly hugged him. "THANKYOU THAKNYOU SO MUCH!" she said into his ear. Criss laughed and said it was no problem. She pulled away. criss wanted the hug to last forever thoguh. She smiled laughed and pulled some ahir o=away from her face as she sniffed back tears. "sorry." He put his hand on her chin, "dont worry about it." he smiled. "here ill go get you some kleenex.." he hugged her again. "Okay." she said. Criss friends sarted to come around to the living room again. Lisa and Amy sat on the couch each beside jacqueline. "You okay hunn" AMy asked. Lisa pulled jacquelines hair away from her face. Jacqueline nodded. "Im amy by the way," "and im lisa".. "hi, im jacqueline." "Oh we knoow." they laughed a little, "is everything okay babes."

Jacqueline looked down and shook her head. "Oh its okay we got just what you need we have booze and chocolate everything you need to mend a heart." Criss cam ein with a box of kleenexes to see jacqueline being greeted by his friends. Lisa noticed criss and got up to go get jacqueline some tea and to let criss sit next to her. Criss took a seat beside her and offered the kleenex box which she gladly accepted. Lisa returned with some tea and rested it in front of jacqueline. "here drink this, it will make you feel better.. " she smield. "Thankyou." jacqueline slightly smiled. It was silent. "so i guess tonights a drinking night..." etah n laughed. "Yea! hey criss wheres your booze?" jesse laughed. Criss smirked and pointed to the kitchen cabanets. "How about all of you go get all the booze." He pointed to everyone. They all shrugged and the3n bolted for the cabaenets grabbing all the drinks they could find. criss laughed but then noticed jacqueline just sitting there quietly.

"You alright?" he asked with his sweet voice. She shook her head. "Im so tired, lukes been keeping me up every night cuz he cant sleep sometimes so i have to stay up with him and then theres the sex and yea i love sex but sometimes its to much!.. and im just so tired..." she yawned. "If you want my bed you can have it.." She smiled. "Thanks." Criss smiled at jacqueline as she looked away but then his eyes wandered to his friends, they were really loud and probably giving jacqueline a headache. He wanted her to be welcomed and for her not to want to leave. "Excuse me for one second." he laughed. She nodded. "okay." Criss angrily walked over. "Guys shut up your gonna give her a headache.." His friends laughed. "Since when do you want to be quiet?" Lisa asked. "Since a sexy girl that criss wants to fuck comes into the picture!" Etahn laughed. fcriss shot an angry look at him. "Whatever." Criss said he headed back to the living room to check on jacqueline. "You douchebag!" Amy smacked etahn. "Yea cant you see he likes her!" Lisa smacked his other side.

Criss walked to the living room to find jacqueline sleeping on the couch. She looked so peaceful and cute while she was sleeping. He smiled and l augehd to himself. he took a blanket and pulled it over her body. She snuggled up into the pillow and blanket. Criss wondered if he should snuggle up with her or even sit by her but he didnt want to disturp her and she also was still with luke... sadly. Criss looked at the clock. It was 8 pm. Criss saw his friends about to come into the living room so he quickly ran into his room pulled down the covers on his bed ran to the living room took the blanket off of jacqueline revealing her beautiful body.

He picked her up bridal style and brought her to his bed. She layed her down and pulled the covers over her. He looked deep into her face and brushed his hadn against her good check. He didnt know if he should stay and watch after her or go and watch over his friends. He stayed for 5 mins and then kinda felt creepy watchign her sleep. In the time that jacqueline was sleeping criss and his friends all chilled and talked and everyone got a little drunk except for criss. They were all sitting on the couch when jacqueline got up out of the bed and walked into the living room. "Hey how are you feeling?" criss got up to greet her.

"I'm okay... I'm just... i have mixed emotions." They all smirked at her. "honey you need a drink." amy laughed. Criss shook his head at her. "Okay!" Jacqueline smiled and tooka seat on the couch as the girls began to pour her a drink. "Wait.. wait jacqueline are you sure.. i mean," "Oh come on Criss! She has problems in her life right now and when people have problems in their llife we drink its only natural!" Lisa stated. criss shrugged. "hand me a beer." he told them. "Yea BOYS AND GIRLS!" JESSE yelled. they all laughed. Over the time everyone started to get wasted. Lisa amy and jacqueline all took a seat in the bathroom to talk about things.

"Jesse is so hot tonigh!" Amy yelled. "AND GERALD IS SO SEXY!" lisa yelled. Jacqueline just sat on the floor by the toilet drunk as ever and sighed. Amy and lisa both looked at her. "Oh jacqueline..."they smirked. She turned her head to them. "Yyou know who wants to hook up with you tinight?..." Jacqueline gave a weird look. "Ethan?" they both laughed. "No! criss..." "REALLy he wants to hook up eith me?" they both nodded. "WELL YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK LUKE HE TOLD ME TO GO HOOK UP WITH CRISS ANYWAYS SO I THINK IM GONNA DO IT! " sHE YELLED. Both of them laughed. "DO IT!" they bothed yelled. They unlocked the door and began to head to the living room.


	12. Chapter 12

12

As they were talking in the bathroom.

"Criss whats wrong?" gerald asked. "what? nothing im just... worried about jacqueline." They all looked at eachother. "More like you wanna get with ajcqueline." Criss gave them a strange look. "She has a boyfriend and-" "and her and her boyfriend are in a fight! Make your move!" They all kept urging for criss to make a move on jacqueline. Criss shrugged layed back on the couch and crossed his arms behind his head.

At this point the everyone was piss drunk but criss was the least drunk out of everyone. Jacqueline amy and lisa tumbled out of the bathroom. Lisa took a seat beside Gerald and amy took a seat beside jesse. Jacqueline made her way to criss and fell on the couch beside him. She leaned into his ear and whispered hi. He said hi back. "you're so hot." she whispered. She started to get closer to him. She put her legs over top of his legs and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Like seriously i want you so much right now..." She was slurring her words. No one was paying attetion, just gioung on with their own drunk shanagains.

AT first criss got excited about what she said but then he thought twice and realized it was just the alcohole talking. "Jacqueline.. no you dont." "YES I DO!" Her hands started to go up his thighs. Criss got really excited as he felt her hands getting closer and closer to his pelvis area. She stopped and got up. She took his hands and brought him up with her. She held him tight to her body. "I really do want you, i dont want luke anymore! JUST YOU!" She pulled away. And place her hands on his belt and started to undo it. He wanted to stop her but it felt so good.

She started to undo his zipper. He could feel himself growing but then he realized he coulodnt do this. "jacqueline please stop..." She tried to fumble with his pants but then she stopped because it was confusing her. She went to go get another drink. Criss followed her to the kitchen to make sure she was okay. "criss..." Jacqueline said in a seductive voice. "Holy shit shes not giving up." he whidpered to himself.

Criss walked into the kitchen to find jacqueline sitting on the floor by the fridge. "Help." she quietly said, in a funny expression. She put her arms out for him to grab onto her, He held her up and she fell into him She just laughed and sarted to feel him up. Then she ran to the livi ng room and plopped herself on the couch. The room was spinning. Criss was about to follow her when all of a sudden lisa and amy came up to him and blocked him from walking. "hey crii=ss" they mannged to say. "hey" he slighlky said back. Criss wasnt looking at them he was looking at jacqueline. they noticed and turned their heads to see what he waws looking at. They laughed at eacother. "What?" he asked. "Oh nothing." They laughed somemore. criss didnt even look at them he stilled stared at jacqueline. "aha come on criss everyone know you want to bang jacqueline..." "I DO NOT!"

"Why dont you take advantage of the situation, i jmean shes drunk, you kinda are too, she sad and mad and will do stupid things..." Criss sighed. As wrong as it was he wanted to so badly. he wanted to know what it was like for her to actually want to be with him. "Yea." was all he said and then he walked to the window to look out it. Amy took a seat beside jacqueline couch in a cahir.

Lisa was about to walk over when criss called her. "Lisa." AMy saw them talking but all she heard was criss call her name, she couldnt hear whatelse he was saying. then lisa called amy over. amy got up. jacqueline didnt even notice. Criss was still looking at the window that was at the side of the the entrance to his bedroom. Amy and lisa got down on their knees in front of jacqueline. "Jacqueline, babe? Criss wants to makeout with you..." jacquleine started to wake up from her slumber. "What?" "Criss is waiting for you by his bedroom to makeout with you..." lisa started. "Do yo uwant to?" amy asked. She was speechless. "I dont, i dont know..' They helped her up. "c'mon ur guy is waiting." LUke?" "No" criss." Jacqueline felt a little sick. The whole house was kinda quiet unitl the guys opened up a new case of beers. then it got a little crazie.

Ethan jesse and gearld followed the girls as they began to push jacqueline towards criss. Criss starred at jacqueline as she came closer. She didnt look at him. "Guys dont push her if she doesnt want to do it." Gerald whispered, but it was still kinda loud cuz criss heard. Lisa wrapped her arms around jacqueline and turned her around. "Do you want to do this?" she whispered so criss couldnet hear. "I dont know." they turned her to face criss and pushed her towards him. SUddenly etahn came in drunk as ever. "WHY dont you 2 just go ahead and have fuck already!" He pushed them into criss room and slammed the door. The rest of the poeple just carried on iwht their own business started to rock out to music and just party. Mean while jacqueline and criss were left all alone in criss' bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

Jacqueline was half drunk and criss a quater to non drunk. Criss starred at jacqueline with a smile. Jacqueline didnt pay anyattention to criss just the floor. "jacqueline?" he whispered and stepped closer to her. Jacqueline looked up at criss and got scared and toook a step back. Criss felt so stupid, he wanted to tell jacqueline how he really felt about but he was so scared to get rejected again and at this moment it felt like he was being rejected. He took another step closer. "Jacqueline." he whispered again. this time she looked up and gave a small but innocent smile.

They kept getting closer. Criss leaned in a little bit... "Criss." she breathed out. She sounded hurt. She pulled her whole face into his full viewing. "I can't... I.." she went kind of quiet. Criss tried to calm her down, he brought her closer to him and shut his eyes and started to breathe deeply. Jacqueline was backing away a little bit. "It's just, Luke is my boyfriend.. and.." Criss started to rub her arms.

"It's okay, i dont want to push you to do something you dont want to do." he sighed. "But thats just it, i want to kiss you.. I' m just scared too, and i just can't." She started sound as if she were about to cry. "I want to so badly but..." "Jacqueline your shaking..." He looked at her arms and her body, she was shaking head to toe out of fear. "It's okay." "But its not okay I!..." She breathed out frusterarion, and then she went to the door. Criss thought she was about to leave. SHe put her hand on the handle of the door, she was about to turn it but then she stopped.

Criss just starred with mixed emotions. She then turned around and made her way over to criss. With no resistance she put her face to his and started to kiss him. Criss gladly accepted. They began to furiously kiss backed jacqueline up into the wall and kissed her neck. He was pressing himself against her. He could feel her breasts press against him and his groin press against her. He was growing increasingly.

Jacqueline was pulling on Criss' shirt begging him to take it off. He pulled his shirt over his head. Feeling his nice strong, tanned, warm skin against hers, but she wanted more. She took her shirt off reavelng a lacy black bra. Criss looked at her and grabbed her sbare sides, pulling her mid section closer to him. He pull her hands to come to his zipper and she followed his hands moment as he began to undo his zipper. She then did the rest but took her time undoing his pulled his pants down to his feet and he stepped out of them. She was on her knees. Her head at his pelvis area. Her hands were sliding up his legs from his feet.

She rose until her hands were at his groin and she could feel his length press against her hand so she cupped his area. He moaned in pleasure and press himself harder in her hand. She looked up at him, with small tears in her eyes from the feeling of freedom, he looked at her and placed his hand on her cheek and brought her in for another kiss. They found their way to the bed. Jacqueline layed her self down in a sexy position.

"Lay down flat and relax baby." Criss seductivley said. She closed her eyes and breathed out. He started to undo her jeans and pulled them down to her feet and threw them on the floor reavealing a matching black lace thong. She opened her eyes, her hands wandered by her sides. She was still shaking a little bit. Criss looked at her up and down and gave her a warm smile. He climbed ontop of her and gently let their bodies press together. He slowly bent down to her face and kissed her gently and then it grew more ferce. His hands running down her sides and then up her thigh. Her hands gracefully running down his back tickling him giving him shivers. His leg started to part hers and he rested between her thighs her legs wrapped around his waist. "Oh criss!" Luke was always so rough with jacqueline and sometimes it hurt. But criss was a gentlemen and took it slow. Criss moaned from feeling his shaft through his boxers press against her mound.

He suddenly stopped and got off her. "Criss? WHat are you doing?" He went to the drawyer and grabbed a condom. jacqueline sat up at the side of the bed, her feet dangling off the edge. "Just getting protection, don't worry baby, lie back down." Jacqueline's stomach turned, righ tnow she really needed lila, to help her decide what to do. "Luke..." she mumbled. "What?" criss asked he couldn't heear her. "I said Luke... Look criss..." She let out a big sigh and got up. "shit,... shit.." 'Jacqueline whats wrong?" She looked at him and felt anger stire. "Thats just it! what is wrong! Everything is wrong, nothing is ever right! Why is it that I have to be with luke!Why cant i jsut put him aside and be with you!" Criss was speechless. He could see tears starting to fill in her eyes. She took a seat on te bed beside him. "I want to be with you, but i cant! cause im with luke, and everything is so messed up!" She rested her face in her hands and started to cry. Criss patted her back unsure of what to do.

"Jacqueline, i respect whatever you do, but just know that... I want to be with you so badly. I could say im in love with you, but im scared to get rejected..." Jacqueline looked up at criss innocently and smiled. "Really?" She smield and sniffed. "i want to be with you but-" "Then be with me! stay with me!" Criss sounded like he was gonna cry too... Jacqueline breathed out and smiled at him. "i wish i could, but the sad thing is luke loves me too..." She rested her hand on his face and lightly brushed his cheek. Criss grabbed her hand in his and rested and pressed his face more into his hand. She pulled her hand away.

"I really want to kiss you right now." She slurred still being a little drunk. criss said nothing but leaned in closer, as did she but just as they were about to kiss jacqueline felt really tired and fell into criss lap, her hand in between his thighs, and she became out cold, sleeping. criss just smirked to himself and rolled his eyes. he lifted her head and slightly picked her up and brought her closer the a nicer sleeping position in the bed. He pulled the covers over her and climbed into the bed beside her. He was about to cuddle up behind her when she turned and brought herself closer to him ad cuddled her way to a comfortable place where her head rested at his neck her arm over his chest and leg slightly wrapped at his side. Criss was now comfortable to fall asleep :P.

CHAPTER 14 WILL BE COMING SOON! XOXOX HILARY


End file.
